1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless transmission system, and more particularly, to a wireless transmission technique for enhancing flexibilities of frequency hopping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Countries around the globe provide specific open-source wireless communication bands to the public for free use. In some currently prevailing short-distance communication standards such as Bluetooth and ZigBee, data is transmitted via a 2.4 GHz open-source Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band.
In addition, in order to optimize consumer convenience as well as simplify physical wiring for both household and commercial electronic products, nowadays, the short-distance wireless transmission function via the above open-source band has become more widely adopted in electronic devices. However, due to the significant growth of products and users using the open-source bands, interference between multiple signals within a same band also becomes inevitable.
A frequency hopping technique is proposed to overcome the above issue. A conventional frequency hopping approach first determines frequency hopping rules including a fixed interval and a fixed sequence at two terminals of the wireless communication. The transmitting terminal and the receiving terminal then periodically and simultaneously switch a data transmission channel thereof to another, so as to prevent using a same predetermined channel. However, supposing a continuous interference is present at the pre-selected channel or channels, the overall signal transmission quality is nevertheless undesirably affected even when the current frequency hopping technique is utilized.